


Beckets

by AngelynMoon



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Drift Bond, Drift Side Effects, Gen, How Do I Tag, Losing Time, M/M, Sharing a Body, Sort Of, The Drift (Pacific Rim), What Was I Thinking?, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Chuck observes Raleigh Becket and makes a discovery.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Raleigh Becket & Yancy Becket, Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is a reason I didn't tag for Yancy's death, read to find out and if you still think I should tag for it let me know and I'll add the tag.

It starts with the way the Has-Been says 'It's Raleigh.', like he's telling himself more than he's telling Chuck.

But Chuck is young and he doesn't care about some washed up once was. He doesn't.

And yet Chuck finds himself watching, noticing things.

He remembers being a kid, remembers watching the telly after each Kaiju fight, excited for a glimpse of his father or the other pilots. Chuck remembers when his favorite Jaeger was Gypsy Danger, back when he told his dad he was going pilot with the Beckets.

He remembers, he mostly tries not to as he watches Raleigh, as he picks fights.

It's because he's paying attention that he notices.

The first time he really notices it is during one of the fights with the cadets and Chuck almost messed the change.

But one moment Becket is himself and the next he isn't.

One moment he was Raleigh and the next he was Yancy.

Chuck watched Yancy put the boy to the mat and watched Yancy size up the next cadet as they stepped forward.

He watched Yancy score two points before Raleigh ended the fight.

Each subsequent fight went almost the same, one Becket scoring the first point or two and the other scoring the final points.

Until the Marshall called a halt for the day.

Raleigh gathered up his things but Yancy walked out of the Kwoon.

Now that he was looking for it Chuck noticed how often Becket Switched, noticed that Yancy walked with the confidence he'd once been known for and the way Raleigh walked almost slumped in on himself. He noticed that most of the time he got a rise out of Raleigh but never Yancy and he realized that no one was going to be able to pair with Raleigh because he wasn't just Raleigh, he was Yancy too.

Something akin to fear filled him when Mako managed more comparability than the other cadets because what would Drifting with the Beckets do to her. What would it be like for her to Drift with two people when she was expecting one?

Chuck expected it to be a disaster and it was but it wasn't because of the Beckets, it was because Mako wasn't ready.

And yet, somehow they managed to take out two Kaiju where he and his father failed.

But Chuck was still angry, it wasn't fair that Mako got to Drift with the Beckets when once it was all Chuck had ever wanted.

Chuck couldn't sleep, he knew he should, you never knew when a Kaiju would come but he was restless.

He found himself wandering to the Kwoon, wondering if a bit of exercise would help and he wasn't the only one, he noticed as he saw Becket on one side of the room fighting with no one.

Becket paused when he noticed Chuck, the roll of his shoulder and the lack of snark telling Chuck that the man was Yancy at the moment.

Chuck picked up a staff and looked at Yancy.

"Mind a bit of a spar?" Chuck asked not really expecting him, them, to say yes.

Yancy shrugged, "Sure, kiddo."

It was harder to catch during the spar, the Switch, Chuck only really noticed because Raleigh teased him and, at one point or several, slapped his arse with the flat of his palm as he danced passed and Raleigh grinned at him wide and wicked with his eyes alight in a way that Chuck hadn't seen since his last interview before Knifehead.

Yancy was calmer and he pulled his hits and didn't speak except to tell Chuck his weak spots but his mouth stayed grinning and Yancy laughed a lot, short barks, when he got Chuck to yelp at a stinging hit and he didn't touch Chuck's butt.

Raleigh's laugh was different, it was soft and the first time Chuck drew it out it looked like it startled Raleigh. 

Chuck found himself grinning at the shocked face Raleigh made.

The spar ended too soon in Chuck's opinion and, well, he should have expected the loss but he figure two on one wasn't a bad fight to lose, especially when they Switched so fast he couldn't tell which one had taken him down.

Raleigh even offered him a hand up and Yancy offered a clasp on the shoulder and a "Well done, Kiddo." That made Chuck scowl.

He wasn't a kid, he was a pilot just as much as the Beckets were.

Then the Kaiju alarm went off and Chuck didn't know who his co-pilot was.

Getting into a Conn-pod with Striker was strange, Drifting with him was stranger, Chuck didn't get his memories, like the man had said, he took nothing into the Drift but Chuck suspected he was an open book, memories all around.

And Chuck supposed it wasn't so bad, dying to save the world, to free the world.

It's just, there was so much he'd never gotten to do, so much he'd wanted to do when the Kaiju were gone.

It would have been nice to have gotten the chance to explore whatever it was that had had Raleigh slapping his arse that morning.

It would have been nice, Chuck thought as the world exploded around them.

:  
:  
:

Chuck woke up to a weight at his feet and the soothing cadence of Yancy reading aloud before Raleigh's slight mispronunciations took over. Back and forth, forth and back, Chuck let himself fall back into sleep.

The next time he woke it was quiet, no reading, just the noise of someone trying to get comfortable.

Chuck opened his eyes and stared at the man beside his bed.

"Hey." Chuck smiled slightly, getting one in return, "Who am I talking to?"

Becket frowned, "What do you mean?"

Chuck looked at the man, not sure who he was at the moment.

"Am I talking to Yancy or Raleigh, 'cause no offence to Yancy but I'd like to talk to Raleigh right now." Chuck said quietly, still feeling tired, he wasn't even sure how long it had been.

"It's Raleigh right now." Becket said softly looking at his hands.

Chuck nodded, "Cool. So, what was with the but thing?"

Raleigh laughed a little, a soft chuckle, "I may have told your father you needed a kick in the ass that first day, figured I'd deliver since you gave me the opportunity."

Chuck grinned , "Was it fine enough to keep touching?"

Raleigh's smile disappeared and he stiffened, "It's not just me here, Chuck, Yancy's here too. It means you wouldn't just be dating me, not really."

"Got that, but Yancy doesn't seem all that interested in my arse." Chuck pointed out.

"He's not, never was interested in much of anything." Raleigh shrugged.

"Just gotta let me know, can't always tell." Chuck admitted.

"You noticed, though, Mako was inside my head and didn't notice, believed it was just some left over memories." Yancy said.

"How'd you get a Drift at all then?" Chuck asked him curiously.

"She was Drifting with me, mostly, not Raleigh. Raleigh can't do the sharing headspace again. So, I was in the forefront for the majority of our Drifts. I always was a bit more level than Raleigh." Yancy told him.

"That why it was a bit rough that Mock-up?" Chuck asked through a yawn.

"Yeah." Raleigh said a little distantly as Chuck's eyes drifted closed.

"Read?" Chuck slurred out as he felt Raleigh adjust his covers.

And Chuck fell asleep to Raleigh's soft huffing laughter and the rustling of pages before Yancy's even tone began to read.

\---  
A/n: just a little thought I had while trying to write a Pacific Rim fusion/crossover.

Because there seems to be little k own about the Drift and with the implications I don't see why this couldn't happen so I wrote it up.

Let me know what you think.


	2. Raleigh

Raleigh remembers the Kaiju, it's the last thing he remembers clearly for a while.

He remembers Yancy telling him to listen and then silence and he's no longer 'We', it's just him, just him in the quiet blue of the Drift and he's calling for Yancy and he gets only static back, silence, cold and empty like he's never experienced in the Drift.

But there is still a Kaiju dancing around him, attacking and clawing at him. 

His left arm is gone, he can't feel it, he knows it's been ripped away, knows it's still attached but the distinction between himself and Gypsy has always been a little spotty in the Drift, even when Yancy is right there next to him.

He switches hands, gives himself Yancy's arm and he feels more than sees himself kill the Kaiju.

And then he's alone in the storm, alone in his head and he screams and screams for his brother.

He makes it to shore, he knows he lost time on the way, what he doesn't recall is the moments where he lost time his voice called for Raleigh not Yancy.

He's still half in the Drift when he hears a male voice asking him if he's alright, calling 'Yancy, Yancy.' With a fading voice before the cold, emptiness of unconsciousness takes him into silence.

Static buzzes around him when he wakes, he knows that he is not back at the Dome, knows that Pentacost will not welcome him back and he can't go back, can't share himself like that again, can't have someone else ripped from his head like Yancy was.

He feels more alone than he ever felt before the Drift or even between Drifts with Yancy.

He doesn't know that the nurses avoid his room at night because there is another person that asks the questions Raleigh doesn't, that asks where his brother Raleigh is and calls himself Yancy when Yancy is the brother that is dead and gone.

Raleigh only knows that he feels more tired when he wakes up and so he checks himself out of the hospital and frowns at the pamphlets that the doctors give him and ignores the strange looks the nurses send him.

He goes home to an empty house, it hasn't been home in too many years and now it's just a place to rest his head as the snow falls around him.

He loses more time everyday, it is no longer just at night that he wanders around.

He makes his morning cup of coffee before heading out to work and loses three minutes and takes a drink of his coffee and gags at the sugary sweetness that he knows Yancy always preferred. He gets to work and he stands on the edge of the beam and he loses two hours and finds himself walking home already.

He keeps track and he wonders.

No one has ever lost a co-pilot mid-Drift, sometimes after, sometimes before, but never while in the Drift.

Raleigh has never been much for research, not that he'd find much, that was always Yancy's thing.

But Raleigh had loved the idea of meditation, not that he was good at it, Yancy had had better luck and that had been that, with the Drift they'd both been able to benefit from it.

Finding himself halfway into a meditation cycle was jarring, not enough to break him out of it but enough to make him aware.

Yancy sat across from him in his mind's eye and Raleigh was sure there would be tears running down his face when he came out of the meditation.

'Hey, little brother.' Yancy grinned at him.

'Yancy.' Raleigh thought.

'Yeah, guess we're both here now.' Yancy told him.

'Both?' Raleigh frowned.

'Yeah, your mind, my mind in your body.' Yancy explained, 'It's why you lose time, because it's time I take.'

'The coffee.' Raleigh whispered.

'Never understood how you could like it so bitter.' Yancy laughed.

And just like that Raleigh accepted whatever this was, as long as he wasn't alone in his own head again, he never had liked the silence that came with exiting a Drift.

Things changed after that, now that Raleigh knew he could feel a Switch happening, could remember what Yancy did during them, though that took a little bit of learning.

It was nice being able to talk to Yancy again, sad that Yancy could never pick up where he'd left off like Raleigh got to but Yancy was alive even if only Raleigh knew it.

Pentacost coming for him was a bit of a surprise and Raleigh remembered telling the man that he couldn't have another person in his head again before he was pushed back by Yancy and then they were heading out to Hong Kong and Raleigh, for the first time was angry at his brother, even as the man gave him control of his body again as Hercules Hanson dragged him to sit by him.

It felt strange to correct the younger Hanson about his name, Raleigh recalled saying 'It's Raleigh' sometimes late at night when he couldn't tell who he was, if he was Yancy or Raleigh, some days it blurred so much that it felt like they were in the Drift again, one being with three heartbeats, one Yancy, one Raleigh, and one Gypsy, three but one.

The first time they tried Drifting with another it didn't work, it wasn't supposed to be four of them, it was supposed to be three in one not four, so Raleigh stepped back, let himself sleep as Yancy stepped up and took Mako as his Co-pilot, and that was fine, Yancy had always had an easier time with others, he'd just Drifted best with Raleigh.

Raleigh had woken up after the fight with two Kaiju restless and made his way to the Kwoon, starting a set of exercises that Yancy took over.

It was a shock to find them in the midst of a spare with Baby Hanson but who was Raleigh to pass on an opportunity to give the boy the spanking he deserved.

The little yelps that the kid gave made him grin and then laugh, something he couldn't recall doing since before Yancy lost his body.

The fight ended when Raleigh put the boy to the ground, but they were all still grinning, pumped up and exhilarated from the spar.

Raleigh was kind of falling in love with the Ranger Hanson's smile, the little sparkle of light that danced in his eyes.

The Kaiju alarm went off and they scrambled to get ready for a drop, Raleigh stepping back and closing himself off as Yancy prepared to welcome Mako into them.

Watching Pentacost detonate the payload felt like a knife to the chest, Raleigh knew the likely hood of Chuck surviving was low and it felt like losing Yancy all over again only it was both less and more, like the loss of potential and the loss of an opportunity, it felt like the loss of a future.

Then they were falling and Mako was dying and they could be three but not four and Mako deserved to survive and Raleigh and Yancy had already died once before, it wasn't so scary when it was the second time around.

And it felt right that this last Drift was him and Yancy and Gypsy again, that they didn't know where man and machine separated.

He was we again and he had missed it so much, the blue of them together and then there was a kaleidoscope of colors as they broke through the Breach then they had to say good bye.

Good bye to Gypsy Danger and We Three became Us Two and they were flying up and up and Raleigh felt the world falling away and he let Yancy have them and wondered if dying for real would really be so bad, at least then he could have Chuck and Yancy could have Mako.

.  
.  
.

Raleigh was pushed forward as their body sat down in a chair and he gasped at the sight of Chuck in the bed.

"Found him a few miles away from you and Mako." Hercules said as he looked over at him.

"That's good." Raleigh said and it was, it really was.

Maybe now they could explore the future.

Wouldn't that be nice?

And maybe they could manage four.

Raleigh and Chuck, Yancy and Mako, yeah, somehow they could manage four.

\---

A/n: I have no excuse, I hope everyone that wanted more enjoyed.

The Mako/Yancy is platonic as Mako is the same as Yancy who is Asexual but they are kind of romantic and yes they will probably get a lot of crap about Raleigh being with Mako and Chuck because they can't tell people that Yancy is alive and in Raleigh's body, though they do tell Mako and Hercules the truth and Newt and Hermann because they need proof and they find that Raleigh's brainwaves are completely different when he's Yancy and when they Switch there is an overlap that is almost like a Drift and there are rants and explanations and happily ever afters because why not?


End file.
